<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daddy's Little Girl by JollyGoth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640301">Daddy's Little Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollyGoth/pseuds/JollyGoth'>JollyGoth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amy - Freeform, F/M, Post-Sonic Forces, Rouge - Freeform, Shadow - Freeform, Sonic - Freeform, Tails, knuckles - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:33:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollyGoth/pseuds/JollyGoth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eggman is on vacation, he puts his daughter in charge of his empire, but little does he know that his daughter does the job better than her dad!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclamer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, all copyrights go to Sega/Sonic Team!</p><p>Also the content of this fanfic is purely fictional, it is not meant to portray or represent a real life person, business, or event. All similarities to real people, organizations or events are entirely coincidental. With that being said, on with the show!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonic, Shadow and Silver were siting at Chaos Diner. Sonic was eating a chili dog, Shadow was eating pizza, and Silver was eating a burrito. Knuckles busted in with an announcement.</p><p>"Hey guys, you are never going to believe this!" Knuckles said. "Someone heard my theme song and the rap music in my treasure hunting stages in SA2 so they are offering me a record deal!"</p><p>"Way to go, Knuckles!" Sonic said.</p><p>"I don't know how they heard it, but I am going to start recording music soon." Knuckles said.</p><p>"What about guarding the Master Emerald?" Shadow asked.</p><p>"I already got that covered with Tails." Knuckles said. "He installed a shield generator that protects the Master Emerald with a deflector shield."</p><p>"So with the shield up, no one can steal the Emerald!" Silver said.</p><p>"Exactly!" Sonic's phone buzzed, and he answered it.</p><p>"Ho Ho Ho, if it isn't Sonic!" Eggman said.</p><p>"I guess I forgot to block you, or maybe you have the wrong number." Sonic said.</p><p>"Oh ho Sonic, you don't have the wrong number, you have the right number." Eggman said. "Me and Tower are going on a company retreat together in Adabat, so we have put my teenage daughter in charge of the Eggman Empire." Eggman's teenage daughter, Anna Robotnik, who looked like Avril Lavigne as she appears in her Smile music video, except her hair was purely green and she had a black corset with silver buttons on it.</p><p>"Hey, I'm Anna!" Anna said. She giggled. "I am totally going to execute my father's orders without question, no problem!"</p><p>"Surely you will Anna." Eggman said. "Just keep away from the Phantom Ruby."</p><p>"Right." Anna said. "See you around, hedgehog." Anna hung up.</p><p>In Eggman's Fortress, Eggman and Tower packed their suitcases and were ready to take off on their ship bound for Adabat. They were ready to board the ship on the docking bay while waving good bye to Anna.</p><p>"Bye Anna, see you soon!" Eggman said.</p><p>"Don't forget to write!" Tower said. Tower and Eggman left their base and flew away. Anna got an evil idea in her mind.</p><p>"Now that I control the base, it is my base, my rules." Anna pranced around playfully, doing cartwheels, and spray painting green and pink hearts and stars on the walls of the fortress. Anna proceeded to the room where the Phantom Ruby was, but a robot guard that looked like a knight with a glowing red eye for a head blocked her.</p><p>"No one is allowed in the Phantom Ruby containment area except the Doctor." The robot said.</p><p>"Sorry, but the doctor has gone missing, so you are obeying me." Anna said.</p><p>"I only serve the Doctor!" The robot said.</p><p>"Come on, how could you resist this cutie pie face of mine?" Anna said.</p><p>"Does Not Compute." The robot said.</p><p>"Oh I forgot, Eggman didn't program you to feel attraction." Anna said. "Looks like I will have to end you then." Anna pulled out her graffiti blade, a sword with her name graffiti tagged on it, and sliced the robot's head off. She proceeded into the room with the Phantom Ruby and found it.</p><p>"Oh yes." Anna said. "With this thing I will bring eternal happiness to the world, making everyone love and adore me in harmony!" She giggled, taking the Phantom Ruby and transforming the entire world, every zone from Green Hill Zone to Chemical Plant to Sky Sanctuary, and even Central City and Westopolis engulfed in bright greens, pinks, and even some skulls and bones painted on walls. Sonic, Shadow and Silver took a look outside to see the world transformed.</p><p>"Looks like Anna is a real chip off the old block." Sonic said.</p><p>"Whatever she is she must be dealt with!" Shadow said.</p><p>"Leave it to me!" Silver said.</p><p>"We will take Anna together!" the three hedgehogs said in unison.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sonic, Shadow, and Silver go to Punk Hill Zone, formerly Green Hill Zone, to find a Chaos Emerald.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Punk Hill Zone (Formerly Green Hill Zone)</p><p>Sonic, Shadow and Silver raced through the corrupted Green Hill Zone, with black and white checkerboard rocks instead of tan and brown like normal. The sunflowers had pink petals, white middles, and black stems, and spit pink acid, making them more of a threat than just background material. The Badniks like Motobugs and Choppers were black, white, and green in color and had pink stars painted on their sides.</p><p>"It seems like Anna has even taken control of Eggman's robots!" Sonic said.</p><p>"No problem, leave them to me." Shadow said. "Chaos CONTROL!" Shadow froze the Badniks in their tracks. Sonic homing attacked them in a continuous motion, taking them out. More Badniks arrived, they were pink and black Buzz Bombers that shot laser bolts at Silver.</p><p>"It's No Use!" Silver said. "TAKE THIS!" Silver used his telekinesis to destroy the Badniks. Sonic led the team to proceed through the corrupted Green Hill Zone. The three hedgehogs were grinding on a rail over some green water.</p><p>"What happened to the water?" Silver said.</p><p>"It looks like it came from the Chemical Plant." Shadow said.</p><p>"Wherever it came from, we got to keep on moving!" Sonic said. Sonic and his allies were grinding down the rails and went through a tunnel where a large black and green Chopper was trying to bite at them.</p><p>"IT'S NO USE!" Silver said, freezing the Chopper with telekinesis. "TAKE THIS!" Silver destroyed the Chopper. When the three got to the goal ring, they found a Chaos Emerald.</p><p>"A Chaos Emerald!" Sonic said.</p><p>"We should keep it safe." Shadow said. "Who knows what Anna will do next."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A favorite boss fight returns with a new look and a new name.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were walking on the outskirts of Punk Hill, talking about Anna and the Chaos Emerald.</p><p>"So let me get this straight, if we gather up the seven Chaos Emeralds, we will be able to turn things back to normal?" Sonic asked.</p><p>"Exactly." Shadow said. "Apparently the Chaos Emeralds have infinite power rival to that of the Phantom Ruby if all seven are collected."</p><p>"So we just need to find the rest of the Emeralds and keep looking." Silver said, holding the Emerald. Suddenly a green claw came out of nowhere and grabbed the Chaos Emerald out of Silver's hand.</p><p>"That's my Emerald!" Anna said, holding the Emerald while in her dad's Eggmobile. A mashup of "Sk8er Boi" and Eggman's theme from Sonic Adventure played in the background.</p><p>"Let me show you my real power." Anna said.</p><p>"HEY THAT'S MY LINE!" Shadow screamed. Anna flew away and got her Punk Hawk machine, formerly the Egg Hawk but with a black, white and pink color scheme. The Egg Hawk Boss theme played in the background. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver chased after the Punk Hawk, following the machine.</p><p>"Give us back our Emerald!" Sonic said.</p><p>"It's no holds barred, Anna!" Shadow said.</p><p>"Playtime is over, let's do this!" Silver said. The Punk Hawk was shooting laser bolts at the three hedgehogs, while the hedgehogs dodged the attacks. The machine landed in a round platform and did a circular attack.</p><p>"Initiate Rotary Attack!" Anna said. The machine did a rotary attack.</p><p>"Now Silver, take out the rotors!" Shadow told Silver. Silver picked up the black armored Punk Pawns and threw them at the rotors. Silver then proceeded to stop the left rotor with his telekinesis, bending the metal and destroying it. Silver flew over to the right rotor and destroyed it with his telekinesis.</p><p>"No, both rotors are gone!" Anna screamed.</p><p>"Silver, give me a boost!" Shadow said. Silver lifted Shadow onto the machine with his telekinesis.</p><p>"Chaos...CONTROL!" Shadow stopped the machine, freezing it in time.</p><p>"Leave this to me!" Sonic said. He did a boost attack into the machine, destroying it.</p><p>"This isn't the end!" Anna said, abandoning the machine.</p><p>"Good work out there." Shadow said. "Now we have to find the other Chaos Emeralds wherever they are hiding."</p><p>"I heard there was one at the Chemical Plant." Silver said. "That must be where the green water was from. Runoff from the Chemical Plant."</p><p>"So why don't we drain the water and get the Emerald!" Sonic said.</p><p>"Good thinking!" Shadow said. "Let's go!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. No Drain, No Gain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sonic, Shadow, and Silver drain the pink chemical</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were rushing through the Chemical Plant in search of the Chaos Emerald. </p><p>"We have got to find that drainage switch!" Sonic said. </p><p>"Well let's just get to it!" The three hedgehogs cruised through the black and green walkways of the Chemical Plant and stopped when they found some Orbinauts hovering over a sea of pink water with platforms over it. </p><p>"Hold on, Shadow, let's get across!" Silver said. Sonic decided to use the Orbinauts as steps to get across the lake. They landed in a hovercraft and cruised through a tunnel, going down the tunnel and into another area where the drainage switch was, located on a small command center in the side of the room</p><p>"This must be where the drainage switch is." Shadow said. Shadow, Sonic and Silver went to the command center and drained the water. Sonic found a Chaos Emerald in a box. He picked it up. </p><p>"I found a Chaos Emerald!" Sonic said. </p><p>"Great!" Silver said. "That makes two Emeralds!" They escaped with the Emerald, but the Emerald was snatched by Anna's tractor beam. </p><p>"Gotcha!" Anna said. </p><p>"Not you again!" Shadow said. </p><p>"Night night, don't let the bedbugs bite!" Anna said, knocking the three hedgehogs out with sleepy gas. </p><p> </p><p>2 hours later, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver awoke, wondering what has happened to them. </p><p>"What just happened?" Silver said. </p><p> </p><p>"I have no idea." Shadow said. </p><p>"Whatever it is, it must have been Eggman's teenage daughter!" Sonic said. Sonic got a phone call from Knuckles. Sonic answered it. </p><p>"Hey it's Knuckles." Knuckles said. </p><p>"What's up, Knucklehead?" Sonic said. <br/>"Stop calling me that already." Knuckles suggested. "Anyways, I am trying to tell you that my mansion where I am about to jump start my rap career has been taken over by some green, black and white robots." </p><p>"Looks like the work of Anna." Sonic said. "I will be over as soon as I can." </p><p>"Knuckles called, he said that his mansion has been seized by Anna." Sonic said. </p><p>"How did Knuckles get a mansion?" Shadow asked. </p><p>"He's a treasure hunter, he probably sold all the gems that weren't Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald pieces for money." Sonic said. "Knuckles needs our help!" Sonic and his team went to save Knuckles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Home in the Hills</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Knuckles's mansion is attacked by Anna's robots</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Knuckles's Mansion, Station Square</p><p>Sonic, Shadow, and Silver came to Knuckles's mansion in Station Square, which looked like an elegant white palace in a grassy field. They came to Knuckles's recording studio just as Knuckles was put at gunpoint against his will by the Punk Pawns. </p><p>"Anna's robots have got me pinned down!" Knuckles said.  Sonic, Silver, and Shadow destroyed the robots. Shadow stole a laser blaster from one of the robots. </p><p>"More robots are on their way!" Knuckles said. Tails showed up, as did Amy and Rouge. Amy flattened the robots with her hammer, Tails shot his arm cannon at the robots, Knuckles punched the robots, Sonic homing attacked the robots, Shadow and Rouge shot at the robots, and Sonic homing attacked the robots. The seven heroes did an Avengers-like group pose in the middle of the action. </p><p>"We are Sonic Heroes!" Sonic said. </p><p>"There are more robots on the roof!" Amy said. </p><p>"I will get them." Rouge said. She flew out to the roof and threw sticky bombs at them, blowing them up. </p><p> </p><p>"There are more in the basement!" Knuckles said. He ran in the basement and destroyed them with his Fighting Gloves attack. </p><p>"That's all of them." Sonic said. </p><p>"Don't let your guard down just yet." Amy told Sonic. </p><p>"Right now we got to find the rest of the Chaos Emeralds." Tails said. </p><p>"You mean these?" Rouge pulled out two Chaos Emeralds. </p><p>"How did you get those?" Knuckles asked. </p><p>"I found them in a jewelry store, so I took them and ran off, swapping them with replica emeralds so no one would know." Rouge answered. </p><p>"I got to say Rouge, you are a class act." Knuckles said. </p><p>"I'm pretty badass alright." Rouge said, giving a wink and a smile. </p><p>"So we need to look for the three other Emeralds and put a stop to Anna wherever she nests." Tails said. Sonic got a call from Eggman, and he answered it. </p><p>"Eggman, call off your daughter immediately!" Sonic said. </p><p>"I am afraid I can't do that, Sonic!" Eggman cried. "She's ruined my beloved creations! Help, you have to stop her!" </p><p>"So, you are saying we should join forces or something?" Sonic asked. </p><p>"It's the only way I can get my empire back and defeat my daughter is if we join forces." Eggman said. "Me and Tower are waiting for you at a speakeasy called Chaotix Tavern, located underneath a soda fountain diner called Clement's Vanilla Shop." </p><p> </p><p>"Ok, we will meet you there." Sonic said, hanging up. "Eggman needs our help, oddly enough." </p><p>"Do you know if we can trust him?" Knuckles asked. "He may be up to something." </p><p>"Come on, we have worked with Eggman for numerous times, I am sure he can be trusted." Sonic said. </p><p>"Since you're the boss of the Sonic Heroes, I assume you have the word." Amy said. Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, and Rouge nodded their heads in agreement.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Clement's Vanilla Shop is a reference to Youtube LPer ClementJ64, who is better known as "The Great Clement" and stans Dr. Eggman.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. King In Exile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sonic and friends meet Eggman, depressed that he failed for 25 years to take over the world, but his daughter does it all in a day.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonic and his friends met with Eggman and Tower at the speakeasy, greeting Eggman as he was being served whiskey by Vector. </p><p>"Hey Eggman, long time no see." Sonic said. </p><p>"Good to see you, Sonic." Eggman sighed. </p><p>"Why all the doom and gloom?" Sonic asked. "You should be proud of your daughter that she has become like you." </p><p>"Yes, but she drifted far away from my original vision that she made my empire completely unrecognizable." Eggman said. "I may be a great evil genius, but I am terrible as a father." </p><p>"Eggman, don't say that!" Sonic said. </p><p>"Face it, Sonic, I tried 25 years to take over the world, but my daughter does it all in a day." Eggman chugged down his whiskey. </p><p>"Eggman." Tower said, holding his hand on Eggman's shoulder. "It's alright. As long as we work this out together, we can get your empire back." Tower took the mic and began his announcement. </p><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have an announcement." Tower said. "When me and Eggman went on vacation, we made a grave mistake putting Eggman's daughter in charge of the empire, so we are going to work with Sonic and his team of heroes to take it back. We need the Seven Chaos Emeralds and possibly the Phantom Ruby if we are going to reverse its effects caused by Anna." Sonic raised his hand. </p><p>"Anna has two of the seven, and Knuckles has two of the seven, so we only need three." Sonic said. "Me, Shadow, and Silver found two Chaos Emeralds in Green Hill and Chemical Plant, but they were taken from us by Anna. Rouge had found two Chaos Emeralds in a jewel store. The three Emeralds are left in who knows where." </p><p>"I can tell you where one of the Emeralds is." Eggman said. "When me and Tower got back from vacation, we went by Studiopolis and found that Anna had changed EggTV to Punk TV. The Chaos Emerald was last seen in a parade float being test run for the Studiopolis Thanksgiving Day Parade, now called the Studiopolis Punks-giving Day Parade." </p><p>"What does the parade float look like?" Sonic asked. </p><p>"It looked like a grey sphinx but with a skull head with red jewels for eyes. One of the eyes could be a Chaos Emerald, and the other is a fake."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Since Studiopolis is reminiscent of NBC and NBC does the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, I decided to make Studiopolis do the Thanksgiving Day Parade, but under Anna's control it is the Punksgiving Day Parade.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sonic and his team face off with Anna</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Gun jet landed on the Punk Carrier's deck. Anna was seen with the last two Chaos Emeralds in her hands. She stared at the heroes and smiled her evil smile. </p><p>"I have four of the seven Emeralds!" Anna said. She pulled out her laser gun and pointed it at Tails. </p><p>"Give me the four Chaos Emeralds or Tails dies!" Anna said, threatening sonic. "Any attempt to stop me will result in me pulling the trigger and killing your best friend." </p><p>"Here, just take them." Sonic said. "You will be glad to have them." </p><p>"Sonic, why did you do that?" Knuckles asked. "ARE YOU CRAZY!!" Anna used the seven emeralds to go super form, as her hair turned bright yellow and her eyes glowed bright red. She began to levitate in the air, reveling in the excitement that she was the goddess of the world. Anna thought of eliminating Sonic and his friends, but she took it back. </p><p>"Anna don't do this young lady!" Eggman said. </p><p>"Eggman, stay out of this!" Anna said. </p><p>"Anna, you should be grateful for what you already have!" Eggman said. "You were the princess of the Eggman Empire and already had so many robots at your disposal, but you gave all that up just because you were tired of the same old thing." </p><p> </p><p>"Well, I guess you could say that." Anna said. "I had a great life with being the Eggman Imperial Princess, throwing parties after high school, hanging out with my friends, and I gave all that up." She descended to the deck of the ship and used the Chaos Emeralds to make things go back to the way they were. Anna fell to the ground, crying. </p><p>"I guess you were right, Eggman." Anna said. "I should be grateful for what I have." Eggman helped Anna get up. </p><p>"Hey Anna?" Knuckles said. "I am starting my rap career and I have a position open for a manager. "Do you think you could be my manager?" </p><p>"Would I?" Anna said. "I would love to be your manager!" </p><p>"Great!" Knuckles said. "Come on Anna, let's make some records!" Anna went with Sonic and his friends on the GUN Jet, while Eggman and Tower went in the Egg Carrier and flew it back to the crash site. </p><p>Three Years Later......</p><p> </p><p>Sonic and Tails were eating chili dogs with Amy at Sonic's house, but there was a knock at the door. Amy answered it. It was Knuckles, Rouge, and Anna with a solid gold record. </p><p>"Knuckles I can't believe it!" Sonic said. "You made a solid gold record!" </p><p>"Yea, it's my Pumpkin Hill remix with Rouge as my backup singer." Knuckles said. "I'm official!" </p><p>"Good for you, Knuckles!" Amy cheered. "And good for you Anna." </p><p>"Thanks all!" Anna said as she smiled. "Come, we got a video to shoot just in time for Halloween! Let's roll people!" Anna, Knuckles, and Rouge exited the house, preparing for the video shoot. </p><p> </p><p>THE END</p><p> </p><p>Author's Note: Sorry I rushed the ending, I was running out of motivation for this story since I am on an inspirational drought these days. There may be a long period where I don't write anything, but when I have an idea, I will get it out there. That is all. Bye!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>